Bill Gate$
Bill Gates, the owner of a mysterious company said to be the most profitable in the entire world, Microsoft (even though it has never been seen), is one of the most mysterious humans in Antarctica. He currently resides in Dorkugal, and has beaten Edwin Freezer Luge at being Dorkugal's richest... um... creature. Background Hi$ birth, early life and childhood, teenage year$, young years, job, and all those other stuff are not known. As for coming to Antarctica, look through the sub-section below: Coming to Antarctica Actually, he didn't come to Antarctica when he signed the MMK membership. It was an online chat from America to Antarctica. He told his staff to maintain the company for the while being and headed off for Antarctica via a plane first to somewhere near the south-eastern Asia region and then took another helicopter to an island in the south, for a stopover, and to Antarctica. Chair$ were everywhere near the helicopter. Khanzem's FOURTH REICH! Involvement He is in the MMK. He commend$ Mabel for her "cru$hing, busine$$-like manuever$", and attends clan meetings about once a month. He is also planning to sponsor her with one hundred thousand fish a year for her to continue "an admirable business plan". He claims he is "so proud to find such an opprs$eing businesswoman in this frozen wa$teland, even if she is a living piece of cotton". Company Tactic$ Bill Gates will steal your business in a coniving, rude, and sleazy manner. For example, he snatched up Mockromedia by tricking their CEO to sign "an insurance paper", and bought Micro Hard and Soft with a 2,000,000 bribe. Companies he considers worth a purchase include Penguin OS and Mathster's mega-multi-million coin Computer Teaching Business. It is reccomended you get to role playing and stop it. Quote$ ". The purple suit was hand (or flipper) tailored by the designers of Penguin Style.]] * "Hmm... these puffles look very profitable. Maybe I should buy out the rights to sell them and make a ton of money... or I should engineer my own species of puffle...... yeah... in my image." * "No, I don't want any doors in my house. I wish to come in through oversized windows. I'll pay you extra." ---- McDoodle's Clerk: Here's your fish burger, human. Gates: I'M SICK OF THESE PENGUIN COSTUMES! I'll pay you this much (holds out wads of cash, worth fifty thousand fish) for you to take your stupid costume off. Clerk: O_O Clerk starts ripping his feathers out. ---- At EFF * "No thanks. I brought my own plate. (holds up solid gold plate). ---- Bill Gates: (to F) So then I said, "that's not a Macintosh, that's my WIFE! HA HA HA HA.... why aren't you laughing? F: I don't get it. Bill Gate$ hands a wad of cash to F, worth 100000 coins. F: HA HA HA HA HA! Good one, sir! ---- Gates: (to Mayor McFlapp) I've heard that you write praise or insults about people depending on your tastes and opinions on them. McFlapp: Aye, you'd be bally correct, but why, wot? Gates: Well, word on the asphalt says that I am receiving negative comments on certain sectuons of your magazine. McFlapp: (Aware that Bill doesn't know of the Fourth Wall) Aye, I have written a bally word o' two about you. Gates holds up a briefcase of cash, worth 2,000,000 pebbles. Mayor McFlapp pauses and flies off to the Narrator's Organ with the money. BILL GATES IS THE HANDESOMEST, MOST FLIPPIN' AWESOME HUMAN IN THE UNIVERSE! GIVE HIM ALL YOUR BALLY RESPECT AND BUY HIS SOON-TO-BE-RELEASED PRODUCTS, WOT! I AM NOT JUST AN ADVERTISER, I'M A BALLY CUSTOMER, WOT WOT! ---- Trivia .]] * Billy Fence I shiver$ everytime his name is mentioned, as does Gates when vice-versa. He and Gates apparently dispise each other. * It is $aid that he can buy anything. ANYTHING. * He is con$idering $uing Billy Fence I for "copyright infringement", despite the fact he never broke a copyright in his life. * Upon the mention of his name, ZapWire $tarted shrieking "EVIL, EEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!!!!!", even though he had never heard of him before. * He was once interviewed by MAI reporters. He told them "Here'$ an idea. Do not support Steve Jobs! He is ABSOULOUTELY CRAZY WITH APPLES!!! (laugh$ hysterically)". Everyone thought, was it supposed to be Peach? Instead of Apple? Speaking of apple$, what's an apple? It's not on Fruit Island. * He bought out Micro Hard and Soft in April 2009 for 2,000,000 pebble$. See also * Mabel Mongrel Klan/Bill Gates' Applied Membership * MMK * Billy Fence I * Doors 2008 and Doors 7.0 * Mockromedia * Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Court House/Bill Gate$ * Micro Hard and Soft Category:Characters Category:MMK Members $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Category:Creatures $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$